


Bliss

by claudines_chaos



Category: Blue Neighbourhood | Wild - Troye Sivan (Music Videos), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Mush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudines_chaos/pseuds/claudines_chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan listening to Troye's new EP and the feelings it brings with it whilst on holiday. First oneshot fanfic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare yourself for the feels..

It was early afternoon and Dan and Phil had decided to yet again go near the pool to relax in the sun, enjoying every last minute of their vacation before the book tour started. Dan was laying on his sun-bed, absorbing the sunshine, in a private area around the pool whilst listening to music. 

As Dan scrolled through twitter he saw so many tweets about Troye Sivan’s new EP WILD and suddenly remembered that he had purchased it and decided he would give it a listen. WILD began to play. He was pleasantly surprised by how well it was produced and tried to immerse himself. Dan put it on the highest volume until he could no longer hear background noise. He then closed his eyes and let the music take him to another place. 

The lyrics hit him hard. He could only think of one person. The beautiful figure that lay in the sun-bed next to his. Phil. 

Dan continued to focus on the lyrics, letting himself immerse in the music even more. He felt a warm sensation creeping along his chest. As the song ended, he could feel the care and love he had for his partner oozing through him driving him wild. 

The next song, unexpectedly took him back to 2009 when he had first Phil and was mesmerised by his eyes and how his cold white skin complemented his rosy cheeks, Dan thought. ‘’Kiss me on the mouth and set me free... ’’. 

Dan reminisced on the first time they had kissed and the ecstasy of teenage emotions that tumbled his world inside out.  
Dan found himself, head resting on the sunbed, tilted towards Phil. He had been gazing at Phil for the entirety of the song. His partner was immersed in his Buffy the Vampire comic books and didn’t notice his partner giving him heart eyes until he put down his comic to take a sip of his drink. He stopped midway and stared at Dan, eye-brows raised, as if waiting for an explanation. 

Phil’s POV

‘’What?’’ I asked.

Dan closed the distance between us with a slow passionate kiss.

‘’What was that for?’’ A bit breathless and lightheaded from the kiss.

‘’Just to remind you that I love you’’ Dan replied softly. 

Dan’s POV 

Phil blushed slightly, beamed at me and said: ‘’You goof ball’’.

I gently pressed my hand against the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me, kissing him deeply again. I could feel him grin against my lips and with Fools playing in the remaining headphone, I was in utter bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short fanfic, if so, kudos it ;)


End file.
